Not So Perfect
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This would be the most emotional HHAW fanfic for the new year. It's very emotional and sweet! I hope you love this Ned/Jojo fanfic! Enjoy this!


_A/N: This is my most favorite story of Horton Hears A Who out of mine what I've done since last year. So, to kick off the new year, I started to make this fanfic for several reasons. This is inspired by one of my favorite canadian bands: Simple Plan. The song kinda connects to Jojo's relationship with his father and I thought it would be perfect. This is dedicated to my friends: Wolf Mystic, Sage of Dorks, NikChik-11, Mayor Ned McDodd, PotterPhantomKitten, PhantomInvader, Invader Becky and Clad, jafarjasmineforever2005, 23, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak,mynameisweird,ILoveAnimatedOutcasts,Open Season fangirl5000, WingedAngel93, Megan the Vampire Slayer, WingsOfTheBrokenHearted, Em Rib, FABCHIXO, Donatello8696, lonewolfhowling, Princess Fireblazer, corset-rebellion-redflower, Pricat, Wild Crocronaw, Piano Player88 and Skyyler. Hopefully, this would give me massive reviews and faves. This story goes through the things that most kids go through with bullying. I hope you enjoy this one. I've got Horton Hears A Who on DVD Christmas Day and this would be the first thing that comes in my mind. Be gentle and feel free to review this or at least add it in favorite stories. ENJOY!!!_

* * *

Not-So-Perfect

by: Terrell James

Jojo walked home from school, looking moody and angry after a rough day of school. He lowered his head and kicked a pebble with a half-brusied arm. Tears are streaming down on his eyes and he whispered to himself, "Why does everybody keep giving me a rhard time. I can't stand being called a goth, emo freak. It really hurts. They just don't understand that I can't be perfect like my dad. He's always got a way of being the greats and I'm always the opposite. Why can't he just realize that I'm never gonna be like him?"

As soon as he got home, he definitely went outside and climbed up a tree near the window and went to the ground. He sighed heavily and tears were already falling from his eyes. Then, he started singing a song that he wrote several years ago, hoping it will help ease the pain from the relationship with his father.

_Hey, dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Then, Ned came home early to check on his 96 daughters and his son, only to realize that he heard someone singing near the hallway. As soon as he looked down, he saw his son singing in the tree. He got down the floor and heard his son to every word he sung.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seems so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

Ned finally realizes what his son was talking about-- his relationship and the fact that he doesn't want to be mayor of Whoville. He could feel his heart breaking a little bit and realized that everything he said or sung is true.

_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect..._

Ned let out a lone tear and walked to the front room. Jojo walked back to the front porch and sat down, laid his head down and sniffled a little and started to cry. He could feel the resentment and anger that caused his father to feel so broken. Ned went out the front door and saw Jojo crying in the porch. He sat down and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked up and tried to avoid the tears, but it made him difficult to keep them from falling.

"So, that song you just sung, it's got something to do with you not being mayor, isn't it?" asked Ned.

Jojo mumbled something indistinctly and Ned asked, "What was that?"

"Yeah, whatever. What's the diff?" asked Jojo.

Ned touched Jojo's arm and he winced softly. He asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Jojo groaned a little and said, "Nothing's wrong with my arm? It's just a little bruised, that's all."

"Something must've caused it to bruised. What was it?" said Ned.

"I don't know, dad! Some jerk tried to beat me up! Why do you care anyway?" Jojo cried.

Ned felt shocked when he heard that comment and he said, "Because you're my son. I'm supposed to care about you."

"No, you don't! You only care about yourself! All you ever did was pass me down as being the mayor of Whoville! I didn't even want to be one of the greats the first place! That's why I didn't want to talk about it because I know how much it would totally destroy you! There, I said it! Now you know." said Jojo, tearfully.

Ned closed his eyes and tried to hide the hurt he's been feeling after his son said everything. Jojo started to cry softly, but Ned hugged him tightly and cried in his shoulder. He opened his eyes and said, "I'm sorry if you've been feeling that way. I guess I've wanted you to be mayor so badly, I just I was focused on me instead of you. I should've been spending time with you more instead of just talking to you. Just know that you'll never do anything to disappoint me."

Jojo sniffled and said, "I know. It's just so hard to keep this from you."

"You're my only son, and I love you. You know that." said Ned.

Jojo smiled a little and said, "I love you, too Dad."

"I kinda agreed on everything you sung to the song and I know I haven't really been there for you. I promise that I will be here for you no matter what." said Ned.

"Thanks, dad. You always were my hero."

"Thanks, son."

* * *

This song is called "Perfect" from Simple Plan. I hope this one will work. SO, R&R please! Hope you love it! Happy New Year!


End file.
